


Always Waiting

by ClumsySquirrelIsMe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chanyeol love looking up to the sky, F/M, Fluff, Only Park Chanyeol appear in this fic, Short Story, Sweet Park Chanyeol, cause author is a sucker for Park Chanyeol, sequel and epilogue given, sky lovers, story can be stand alone, underrated romance gesture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsySquirrelIsMe/pseuds/ClumsySquirrelIsMe
Summary: "As long as this flower with you, you will still see me and meet me here the next time you come"©The_Squirrel ♥





	1. Always Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> When will I meet you again Park Chanyeol?

**•••••**

 

He would run around the flower meadow with me, everyday, at the same time and in the same clothing he would come to the flower meadow that my grandmother own not far from her house.

Our first meeting, I still remember that. He's older than me and way taller than kids around his age. I could practically cling on his neck like a huge necklace. Even when we're sitting next to each other he's practically a tree, way taller than I am. I'm the one who approached him first. He was sitting, looking up the sky like he's waiting for something, someone maybe to come to him.

 

_"_ _Hey_ _,_ _what_ _are_ _you_ _looking_ _at_ _?"_

 

He turned to me and show me his faint smile.

 _"_ _The sky,_ _I'm_ _waiting_ _for_ _someone_ _to_ _come_ _to_ _me_ _..._ _To_ _take_ _me_ _away_ _to_ _a better place"_ he reply, turning to the sky again.

 

_"_ _A_ _better_ _place_ _?_ _Like_ _heaven_ _?_ _Grandma_ _said_ _that_ _my_ _mother_ _have_ _gone_ _to_ _a_ _better_ _place_ _too_ _._ _It's_ _a_ _place_ _where_ _all_ _good_ _people_ _gathered_ _,_ _right_ _?"_

 

He chuckles listening to my babbling. He patted my head and asked me to sit beside him on the grass patch. The flowers around us is too beautiful to be ignore.

_"_ _It's_ _true_ _,_ _I'm_ _waiting_ _for_ _someone_ _to_ _take_ _me_ _there_ _."_

 

 _"_ _Can_ _I_ _come_ _along_ _with_ _you_ _?"_ I shamelessly asked and he nodded to my stupid oblivious question.

 

 _"_ _You_ _will_ _go_ _there_ _one_ _day_ _,_ _I'm_ _sure_ _of_ _that_ _._ _Everyone_ _will_ _go_ _there_ _it's_ _just_ _a_ _matter_ _of_ _time_ _._ _Some_ _get_ _to_ _go_ _there_ _earlier_ _,_ _like_ _your_ _mother_ _Dahyun"_ Chanyeol plucked one of the flower and put it behind my ear.

 

_"_ _How_ _do_ _you_ _know_ _my_ _name_ _?"_

 

Chanyeol shrugs and turned his attention back to the blue sky.

 

 _"_ _What's_ _your_ _name_ _?"_ I asked and his smile resurfaced.

 

_"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol"_

 

That's our first meeting, for few days after that I kept on meeting him. We play around a lot, talking about the most random things ever and I'm only curious about one thing;

Why is he always in the same clothing every time we met? His white cloth and trouser making our moment together more dream-like. I was starting to doubt my own sanity. Does Park Chanyeol exist or he's just an imaginary friend that I created for being so lonely staying with grandma?

 

**_Chanyeol_ _,_ _are_ _you_ _part_ _of_ _my_ _real_ _world_ _?_ **

 

* * *

 

 

That one day, it's the last day for me before going back to Seoul. I decided to sneak out some food from grandma food inventory to eat with Chanyeol. I run towards the flower meadow early than I used to, as usual, Chanyeol was already there the time I reached the meadow. Looking up like he always did.

But this time around he's wearing soft blue shirt instead of his usual white ones. _"_ _You're_ _here_ _already_ _"_  I greeted and he smile.

 

 _"_ _Yes_ _, I_ _just_ _have_ _this_ _urge_ _that_ _I_ _should_ _come_ _early_ _today_ _._ _But_ _hey_ _you're_ _early_ _too_ _,"_  Chanyeol explained, smiling so sweetly to me.

 

I nodded and sit on the grass patch beside him.  _"_ _I_ _brought_ _some_ _food_ _for_ _us_ _,_ _have_ _you_ _eat_ _Chanyeol_ _?"_

 

Chanyeol just nodded in response but nevertheless still accept the food I brought for him. We ate in silence, enjoying the view the flower meadow laid for us.  _"_ _So_ _you're_ _going_ _back_ _today_ _,_ _right_ _?"_

 

I turned to him and can't help but cry at the sight of him still smiling at me.  _"_ _I_ _don't_ _want_ _to_ _leave_ _you_ _alone_ _but_ _I_ _have_ _to_ _go_ _back_ _"_

 

 _"_ _Such_ _a_ _crybaby_ _"_ he chuckles and pulled me into his arms. Hugging me tightly while I remain crying, soaking his shirt with my tears.  _"_ _There_ _,_ _there_ _,_ _stop_ _crying_ _Lee_ _Dahyun_ _._ _You_ _can_ _comeback_ _here_ _again_ _next_ _time_ _._ _I_ _will_ _still_ _be_ _here_ _"_ he soothes, caressing my hair.

 

_"_ _Then_ _promise_ _me_ _we'll_ _meet_ _again_ _"_

 

Chanyeol plucked the same flower he used to put behind my ears. He put it in my palm.  _"_ _As_ _long_ _as_ _this_ _flower_ _with_ _you_ _,_ _you_ _will_ _still_ _see_ _me_ _and_ _meet_ _me_ _here_ _the_ _next_ _time_ _you_ _come"_

 

Later that day, I went home anticipating our next meeting. Though the meeting will be months away... It'll be worthed. I kept the flower in small glass box. Putting it away somewhere only I know so that my mother won't throw it away. Because surely, the flower _die_ out.

 

Months passed by and when it's holiday, I went to grandma house. I rather meet him than spending time with my close friends. Chanyeol will be there every time I came. In his white shirt with grandma beautiful meadow surrounding him. I grew up with him by my side. I noticed changes on him as well every time I visit him.

 

Everytime he seems weaker than usual, he couldn't run as much anymore so we would only spend time mostly sitting around the meadow. Until that one time, I couldn't go to grandma house for my college examination. My vacation was filled with scheduled extra classes.

 

It worries me a lot if by chance he'll be waiting there for me. But I couldn't go there either or else there will be no more trip to grandma's house. Only after my examination ended that I'm able to go there which is already few months long than our usual meetings.

 

Before going there, I make sure to make my trip this time longer than usual as to compensate the lost time I should be spending with him. I was about to bring Chanyeol's flower with me until I couldn't found it anywhere. I ran to the kitchen to asked my mother about it but she have no idea I ever own anything like that.

 

I rushed myself to get to grandma house as soon as possible without the flower with me.

 

_Chanyeol_ _,_ _I_ _lost_ _the_ _flower_ _..._ _Am_ _I_ _not_ _going_ _to_ _meet_ _you_ _?_

 

As soon as I arrived at grandma house, I slipped off my bag and run towards the meadow.

_Chanyeol_ _wasn't_ _there_ _._ _No_ _sight_ _of_ _him_ _at_ _all_ _._

 

I walked toward the grass patch where we used to sit together. There I found my glass box flower. I dash towards it to see it much closer but the flower had been change.

The flower inside the box is; **_Orchid_ _._**

 

**•••••**


	2. Always Waiting: Sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How their love was strong...
> 
> but the timing was wrong...
> 
> And Fate decide that they don't belong.

_**Chanyeol** _

 

_I_ _was_ _always_ _there_ _,_ _sitting_ _on_ _the_ _grass_ _patch_ _in_ _the_ _middle_ _of_ _the_ _flower_ _meadows_ _Mrs_ _._ _Lee_ _own_ _._ _I_ _loved_ _being_ _there_ _,_ _with_ _her_ _well_ _taken-care-of_ _flowers_ _surrounding_ _me_ _._ _Looking_ _up_ _the_ _sky_ _from_ _there_ _make_ _everything_ _more_ _beautiful_ _to_ _me_ _._ _Everyday_ _I_ _went_ _there_ _as_ _a_ _healing_ _process._ _My_ _grandma_ _doesn't_ _mind_ _and_ _even_ _consult_ _Mrs_ _._ _Lee_ _about_ _it_ _._ _Telling_ _her_ _how_ _much_ _I_ _love_ _and_ _appreciate_ _her_ _beautiful_ _meadows_ _._ _As_ _long_ _as_ _it_ _help_ _me_ _feeling_ _peaceful_ _and_ _keeping_ _me_ _happy_ _,_ _she_ _agree_ _and_ _let_ _me_ _visit_ _it_ _anytime_ _I_ _want_ _._

 

_Until_ _one_ _day_ _,_ _a_ _girl_ _,_ _a_ _beautiful_ _girl_ _approached_ _me_ _._ _She_ _asked_ _;_

_"_ _Hey_ _,_ _what_ _are_ _you_ _looking_ _at_ _?"_

 

_I turned to her and_ _bitterly_ _smile_ _._ _No_ _one_ _ever_ _questioned_ _me_ _on_ _why_ _I_ _always_ _look_ _up_ _to the_ _sky_ _..._

_It_ _signifies_ _a_ _thing_ _dying_ _people_ _always_ _do_ _._

 

_"_ _The sky,_ _I'm_ _waiting_ _for_ _someone_ _to_ _come_ _to_ _me_ _..._ _To_ _take_ _me_ _away_ _to_ _a better place"_ _I_ _said_ _before_ _returning_ _my_ _gaze_ _back_ _to_ _the_ _blue_ _skies_ _._

 

_"_ _A_ _better_ _place_ _?_ _Like_ _heaven_ _?_ _Grandma_ _said_ _that_ _my_ _mother_ _have_ _gone_ _to_ _a_ _better_ _place_ _too_ _._ _It's_ _a_ _place_ _where_ _all_ _good_ _people_ _gathered_ _,_ _right_ _?"_

_Heaven_ _..._ _Good_ _people_ _..._ _She_ _already_ _lost_ _someone_ _precious_ _and_ _yet_ _she_ _doesn't_ _fully_ _understand_ _adult's_ _white_ _lies_ _on_ _her_ _._ _As_ _for_ _me_ _,_ _we_ _might_ _be_ _still_ _young_ _kids_ _..._ _I_ _come_ _to_ _understand_ _things_ _like_ _that_ _more_ _than_ _her_ _._ _I_ _patted_ _her_ _head_ _and_ _gesture_ _her_ _to_ _sit_ _beside_ _me_ _on_ _the_ _grass_ _patch_ _._

 

_"_ _It's_ _true_ _,_ _I'm_ _waiting_ _for_ _someone_ _to_ _take_ _me_ _there_ _."_

 

_"_ _Can_ _I_ _come_ _along_ _with_ _you_ _?_ _"_ _She_ _asked_ _me_ _,_ _though_ _I'm_ _also_ _unsure_ _about_ _that_ _I_ _mean_ _why_ _not_ _?_ _So_ _I nodded_ _at_ _her_ _._

 

 _"_ _You_ _will_ _go_ _there_ _one_ _day_ _,_ _I'm_ _sure_ _of_ _that_ _._ _Everyone_ _will_ _go_ _there_ _it's_ _just_ _a_ _matter_ _of_ _time_ _._ _Some_ _get_ _to_ _go_ _there_ _earlier_ _,_ _like_ _your_ _mother_ _Dahyun_ "

_I_ _plucked_ _one_ _of_ _the_ _nearby_ _flower_ _and_ _put_ _it_ _behind_ _her_ _ear_ _._ _She's_ _an_ _angel_ _._ _A_ _breathtaking_ _one_ _._

 

_"_ _How_ _do_ _you_ _know_ _my_ _name_ _?"_

 

_How_ _do_ _I_ _know_ _?_ _Let's_ _just_ _say_ _I_ _heard_ _her_ _grandma_ _say_ _her_ _name_ _when_ _I_ _passed_ _by_ _her_ _house_ _this_ _morning_ _._ _I_ _assume_ _it_ _but_ _thank_ _god_ _I'm_ _right_ _or_ _else_ _I'll_ _be_ _humiliated_ _._ _I_ _didn't_ _want_ _to_ _tell_ _her_ _that_ _so_ _I_ _just_ _looked_ _up_ _at_ _the_ _sky_ _again_ _._

_"_ _What's_ _your_ _name_ _?"_ _I_ _was_ _almost_ _brimming_ _with_ _tears_ _when_ _she_ _asked_ _me_ _my_ _name_ _,_ _I_ _have_ _no_ _friends_ _._ _People_ _rarely_ _seen_ _me_ _and_ _even_ _if_ _they_ _did_ _..._ _They_ _will_ _quick_ _to_ _dismiss_ _me_ _as_ _part_ _of_ _their_ _imagination_ _,_ _given_ _I'm_ _always_ _in_ _white_ _clothing._ _I_ _love_ _wearing_ _white_ _,_ _they_ _calm_ _me_ _down_ _._

 

_Lee_ _Dahyun_ _is_ _the_ _first_ _person_ _to_ _ever_ _asked_ _me_ _for_ _my_ _name_ _._ _And_ _I_ _shall_ _cherish_ _this_ _moment_ _as_ _it's_ _the_ _start_ _of_ _our_ _blooming_ _friendship_ _._

 

**_"Chanyeol, Park_ _Chanyeol_ "**

 

* * *

 

S _tarting_ _that_ _day_ _,_ _Dahyun_ _keep_ _on_ _meeting_ _me_ _._ _She_ _spent_ _most_ _of_ _her_ _time_ _with_ _me_ _here_ _,_ _at_ _the_ _meadows_ _._ _We_ _play_ _,_ _run_ _around_ _and_ _talk_ _about_ _the_ _most_ _random_ _things_ _ever_ _._ _The_ _world_ _beyond_ _is_ _sure_ _thing_ _a_ _big_ _place_ _and_ _Lee_ _Dahyun_ _have_ _experience_ _it_ _._ _I_ _envy_ _her_ _,_ _her_ _bright_ _energy_ _as_ _well_ _as_ _her_ _enthusiasm_ _._ _But_ _I_ _knew_ _some_ _part_ _of_ _her_ _might_ _have_ _wondered_ _if_ _I'm_ _real_ _or_ _not_ _._ _She_ _might_ _as_ _well_ _deep_ _down_ _wondered_ _why_ _I'm_ _always_ _in_ _white_ _clothes_ _._

 

* * *

 

_It's_ _Dahyun_ _last_ _day_ _here_ _I_ _assume_ _since_ _the_ _holiday_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _over_ _today_ _._ _She'll_ _be_ _going_ _back_ _to_ _her_ _hometown_ _and_ _not_ _here_ _._ _I_ _came_ _to_ _the_ _meadow_ _earlier_ _than_ _we_ _usually_ _does_ _because_ _I_ _just_ _have_ _to_ _._ _She's_ _probably_ _leaving_ _early_ _today_ _._ _I_ _spend_ _my_ _time_ _waiting_ _while_ _looking_ _up_ _at_ _the_ _beautiful_ _morning_ _sky_ _._ _It's_ _even_ _more_ _beautiful_ _in_ _the_ _morning_ _,_ _it's_ _a_ _worthed_ _view_ _and_ _people_ _should_ _wake_ _up_ _early_ _to_ _appreciate_ _such_ _beauty_ _._

 

_You_ _don't_ _know_ _when_ _it_ _will_ _be_ _taken_ _away_ _from_ _you_ _..._

 

_Today_ _I_ _make_ _sure_ _to_ _wear_ _my_ _grandma_ _favorite_ _soft_ _blue_ _shirt_ _._ _I_ _love_ _it_ _too_ _,_ _I_ _intentionally_ _wear_ _it_ _so_ _that_ _Dahyun_ _believe_ _that_ _I'm_ _part_ _of_ _her_ _world_ _and_ _not_ _a_ _mere_ _illusion_ _._

 

_"_ _You're_ _here_ _already_ _"_ _she_ _greeted_ _and_ _I_ _smile_ _at_ _the_ _sight_ _of_ _her_ _._ _Beautiful_ _like_ _all_ _the_ _flowers_ _around_ _us_ _._

 

_"_ _Yes_ _, I_ _just_ _have_ _this_ _urge_ _that_ _I_ _should_ _come_ _early_ _today_ _._ _But_ _hey_ _you're_ _early_ _too_ _,"_ _I_ _lied_ _._

 

_Dahyun_ _take_ _a_ _seat_ _beside_ _me_ _on_ _the_ _grass_ _patch_ _,_ _placing_ _down_ _the_ _food_ _basket_ _she_ _brought_ _along_ _with_ _her_ _._ _"_ _I_ _brought_ _some_ _food_ _for_ _us_ _,_ _have_ _you_ _eat_ _Chanyeol_ _?"_

_To_ _be_ _honest_ _,_ _I_ _haven't_ _had_ _my_ _breakfast_ _._ _I_ _was_ _afraid_ _if_ _I_ _by_ _chance_ _miss_ _this_ _beautiful_ _moment_ _._ _I_ _lied_ _yet_ _again_ _telling_ _her_ _I_ _already_ _did_ _._ _We_ _then_ _continue_ _to_ _eat_ _the_ _food_ _she_ _brought_ _,_ _in_ _silence_ _._ _Enjoying_ _the_ _beautiful_ _view_ _before_ _us_ _._ _I_ _steal_ _glance_ _at_ _her_ _before_ _asking_ _her_ _question_ _,_

_"_ _So_ _you're_ _going_ _back_ _today_ _,_ _right_ _?"_

 

_She_ _turned_ _to_ _me_ _and_ _I_ _smile_ _to_ _her_ _,_ _I_ _caught_ _the_ _sight_ _of_ _her_ _tears_ _coursing_ _down_ _her_ _cheeks_ _._

_"_ _I_ _don't_ _want_ _to_ _leave_ _you_ _alone_ _but_ _I_ _have_ _to_ _go_ _back_ _"_

 

 _"_ _Such_ _a_ _crybaby_ _"_ _I_   _chuckles and_ _pulled_ _her into my arms._ _Hugging_ _her tightly while I she crying, soaking my shirt with her tears. "There, there, stop crying Lee Dahyun. You can comeback here again next time. I will still be here" I soothes, caressing_ _her_ _hair_ _._

 

_"Then promise me we'll meet again"_

 

_I plucked the same flower I used to put behind her ears._ _Instead_ _this_ _time_ _I put it on her palm._ _"As long as this flower with you, you will still see me and meet me here the next time you come"_

 

_I_ _knew_ _deep_ _down_ _,_ _I_ _shouldn't_ _have_ _give_ _her_ _hope_ _because_ _I_ _myself_ _don't_ _have_ _much_ _faith_ _if_ _I_ _ever_ _get_ _to_ _meet_ _her_ _again_ _._ _Despite_ _of_ _that_ _,_ _I_ _still_ _selfishly_ _keep_ _in_ _check_ _about_ _her_ _school_ _holiday_ _._ _I_ _don't_ _go_ _to_ _school_ _,_ _I_ _have_ _ample_ _time_ _to_ _do_ _just_ _that_ _._ _Every time_ _her_ _school_ _holiday_ _come_ _,_ _I_ _make_ _sure_ _to_ _be_ _waiting_ _for_ _her_ _at_ _the_ _meadow_ _._ _Knowing_ _she_ _will_ _get_ _there_ _as_ _soon_ _as_ _she_ _arrived_ _,_ _I_ _will_ _be_ _greeted_ _by_ _her_ _beautiful_ _smile_ _._

 

_Beautiful_ _it_ _is_ _indeed_ _._

 

_We_ _spend_ _time_ _together_ _, talking, eating_ _and_ _running_ _around_ _the_ _meadow_ _._ _But_ _that_ _only_ _lasts_ _for_ _few_ _months_ _as_ _I_ _got_ _weaker_ _,_ _I_ _would_ _requested_ _her_ _to_ _sit_ _and_ _talk_ _with_ _me_ _every_ _time_ _she_ _came_ _to_ _visit_ _._ _I_ _wish_ _she_ _wouldn't_ _notice_ _my_ _changes_ _but_ _I_ _knew_ _she_ _did_ _._ _She_ _grew_ _up_ _with_ _me_ _beside_ _her_ _,_ _it_ _would_ _be_ _oblivious_ _if_ _she_ _didn't_ _notice_ _how_ _sick_ _of_ _a_ _child_ _I_ _am_ _._

 

_On_ _the_ _last_ _day_ _she_ _visited_ _me_ _,_ _we_ _spend_ _the_ _hours_ _as_ _we_ _usually_ _do_ _._ _I_ _noticed_ _her_ _small_ _bag_ _that_ _she_ _have_ _been_ _holding_ _._

 

_"_ _What's_ _that_ _?" I_ _asked_ _as_ _I_ _can't_ _help_ _my_ _own_ _curiosity_ _._

 

_"_ _This_ _?"_ _She_ _turned_ _her_ _direction_ _on_ _her_ _bag_ _and_ _I_ _nodded_ _._

 

_She_ _pulled_ _out_ _a_ _small_ _glass_ _box_ _with_ _the_ _dying_ _flower_ _I_ _made_ _promise_ _over_ _with_ _her_ _._ _"_ _You_ _asked_ _me_ _to_ _keep_ _it_ _so_ _we_ _could_ _meet_ _,_ _I'm_ _afraid_ _if_ _I_ _ever_ _lose_ _it_ _I_ _won't_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _meet_ _you_ _again_ _._ _It_ _always_ _give_ _me_ _hope_ _,_ _whenever_ _I_ _feel_ _down_ _._ _Knowing_ _it_ _will_ _pass_ _and_ _I_ _will_ _get_ _to_ _meet_ _you_ _."_

 

 _"_ _And_ _you_ _take_ _good_ _care_ _of_ _it_ _?_ _It's_ _dead_ _already_ _,_ _let_ _me_ _change_ _the_ _flower_ _"_   _as_ _my_ _hand_ _touched_ _the_ _glass_ _box_ _she_ _snatched_ _it_ _away_ _._

 

_"_ _No_ _,_ _this_ _is_ _the_ _flower_ _you_ _gave_ _me_ _,_ _I_ _have_ _no_ _intention_ _of_ _replacing_ _it_ _._ _Let_ _it_ _be_ _like_ _this_ _"_ _she_ _pouted_ _and_ _I_ _just_ _smile_ _at_ _her_ _._

 

_"Okay then, you're going to have your college entrance exam soon, right?"_

 

_She nodded and turned to me, "How do you know? You don't go to school though?"_

 

_I shrugged, at that very moment I came to envy her. I wish I can go to school too. Have friends, building memories but my body is too weak oftentimes... I will be absent from school most of the time and it'll all be meaningless at some point. "I'm home schooled, my teacher say so. Make sure to do well Lee Dahyun and come meet me when you're done" I lied yet again and I really wish I could meet her next time around. For once, I don't want her to leave._

 

_"Thank you Yeol, I will make sure to come visit here again before the exam. Until then wait for me" she grinned and nodded in response. "Ah, I need to go now. You couldn't come with me to the train station?"_

 

_"My grandma won't allowed me to do so." I have my own reasons why I couldn't see her off. I don't think she could handle the truth just yet._

 

_"Yeol, how old are you? We're not kids anymore though. Why your grandma so uptight with you?" She whine and whining Lee Dahyun is such a cute sight._

 

_"I would love to see you off but I can't. I shall say my farewell here instead" The two of us get on our feet._

 

_I eyed Dahyun meticulously just because, showing her my smile. Just two person that will miss me it's enough for me._ _Dahyun look up to me and yet again cry. I chuckle, it remind me of the first time we met and she have to leave for home. She hugged me, tightening her arms around me._

 

_"Will you still be here when I come to see you?"_

 

_I sighed, I will not give her hopes. "I cannot promise but I will try..."_

 

_"Then please stay healthy for me, I noticed your health is deteriorating Yeol. We grow up together and I know you... Until I come, please... Don't leave me" She begged, soaking my shirt with her tears._

 

_"Okay Lee Dahyun, I will try" I whispers, hoping it will soothe her._

 

_As I eyed her leaving the meadow my sight caught the glass box Dahyun showed me awhile ago._

_"You might not be able to meet me Dahyun"_

 

* * *

 

 

_"Chanyeol, can I talk with you?"_

 

Chanyeol look over his shoulder to see  _Mrs. Lee_ standing not far from where he is seated.  _"Yes?"_

 

 _Mrs_ _. Lee_  sit beside him and look up to the sky.  _"Are you expecting Dahyun today too? I don't think she will be coming this week"_

 

_"Not really, she have exams to attend."_

 

_"Yes, she's occupied with extra classes. I can't blame her for not coming this time around"_

 

 _"It's okay, I have a favor to ask by the way"_ Chanyeol sheepishly utter, stealing glances at  _Mrs_ _. Lee_.

 

 _"What is it? Tell me_ "

 

 _"About that, I will be going somewhere after this. I don't know of I'll ever come back again. Can you please give this to Dahyun? She left it when she leave for_ _Seoul_ _,_ _tell_ _her_ _I'm_ _sorry for when she come I might not be here"_  Chanyeol handed the glass box Dahyun owned which she placed Chanyeol's flower in it.

 

 _"How could she forget this? She told me it's an important belonging of her and yet she carelessly left them behind."_    _Mrs. Lee_ grumble aloud and it make the latter smile. Spreading the warmth feeling within him. 

 

 _"Please if the flower die, replace it for me. By then it will still be alive when she receive it."_  Chanyeol softly utter and she nodded.

 

 _"But its an orchid. The last time I saw it was different flower"_  she point out and Chanyeol hung his head low.

 

 _"I wish I can do what normal people could. I can't. You're aware of my conditions right... I don't have hope myself. Being able to hold on this long is a miracle itself. The least I can is convey this feeling through that... I can't bear to see her face anymore... It'll be painful for me to leave then"_  Chanyeol try to stifle his sobbing but  _Mrs_ _. Lee_  pull him for a hug.

 

" _Park Chanyeol, may we meet again. I do hope you could meet my granddaughter one more_ _time_ _even_ _if_ _it's_ _in_ _her_ _dreams"_  she too unknowingly cry by Chanyeol's heartfelt confession to her.

 

 _"I hope so too... I will miss her and your meadow very much"_  Chanyeol mutter and the latter nodded in acknowledgement.

 

_"You are welcome here Chanyeol, come anytime you want."_

 

* * *

 

 

 _"Grandma! I'm coming there today!"_  Dahyun loudly annouced through the phone.

 

 _"Okay. Stay safe dear. I'll be waiting"_   _Mrs_ _. Lee_  smile and ended their phone call. Looking outside the window to the meadow _. "It's time Chanyeol. The flower is still alive for Dahyun to see. You've probably already moving on... I hope everything is fine"_  she mutter and make her way towards the meadow.

 

Looking around for Chanyeol to show up but he hasn't show up since the last time she saw him. Chanyeol grandma is nowhere to be seen as well. Her gate was locked making it impossible for  _Mrs. Lee_ to ask about his well beings. She was said to already moved out of her property. She amble towards the grass patch and place the glass box in the middle of it. She stare at it for awhile, thinking how sad her granddaughter love life has become.

 

**_How their love was strong..._ **

**_but the timing was wrong..._ **

**_And Fate decide that they don't belong._ **

 

_"Park Chanyeol... Please come here for once..."_

 

* * *

 

 

She watch as her granddaughter break down before the glass box placed on the grass patch. Crying her heart out openly, making it impossible for her to just stay on the sidelines watching the whole scene unfolds.  _"Dahyun ah, let's go dear"_  she pleads, approaching her with umbrella at hand.

 

She stood beside her with the umbrella finally sheltering her from the pouring rain.  _"Do you meet him grandma... Where is he... Why is he not here?_ _He_ _promised_ _that_ _he_ _will_ _be_ _here_ _after_ _I_ _done_ _all_ _my_ _exams_ _..."_

 

_"Dahyun ah, let's go. You're going to be cold."_

 

 _"Answer me, why is he not here... Is it because I lost his flower?"_  Dahyun cries out, getting on her feet and clumsily fall back down. Letting out bitter laughter as she cry even more. _"Just because I lost his flowers anymore so he decide it's alright to leave without a words?"_

 

 _"Dahyun!"_  Her grandma shouted as she pull Dahyun closer to her. Hugging her in the process.  _"Dahyun please... Don't be like this. He wouldn't want you to break down like this..."_

 

 _"Grandma... If I knew that it would be the last time I will see him... I would stay much longer... I would let him know about my feelings and everything he needs to know,_ _how_ _he_ _was_ _the_ _most_ _precious_ _person_ _in_ _my_ _world_ _._ _That_ _I_ _love_ _him_ _so_ _much_ _..."_  Dahyun mutter lowly, breaking down further.

 

_"I know dear, I know..."_

 

_"Grandma... Help me... Save Chanyeol for me...please"_

 

 _Mrs_ _. Lee_  rock back and forth with Dahyun in her arms. As if she was easing her pain down.. Letting the rain washed it all away. Letting her only granddaughter cry her heart out to her. She shed tears too for she knew how Dahyun feel about the whole thing.

 

**_"Chanyeol-ah, please come back... End this pain and hold_ _onto_ _that thread she's giving you..."_ **

 


	3. Always Waiting: Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As long as this flower with you, you will still see me and meet me here the next time you come"

> **_"As long as this flower with you, you will still see me and meet me here the next time you come"_ **

•  
•  
•

_I_ _was_ _still_ _waiting_ _for_ _Chanyeol_ _to_ _come_ _back_ _._ _It'd_ _been_ _years_ _since_ _our_ _last_ _meeting_ _and_ _I_ _really_ _miss_ _him_ _._ _Like_ _a_ _big_ _part_ _of_ _me_ _feel_ _so_ _empty_ _and_ _life_ _wasn't_ _live_ _to_ _its_ _fullest_ _anymore_ _._ _I_ _always_ _make_ _time_ _to_ _come_ _to_ _grandma's_ _house_ _._ _To_ _get_ _some_ _time_ _alone_ _at_ _meadows_ _,_ _waiting_ _..._ _If_ _by_ _chance_ _,_

 

_If_ _..._ _Chanyeol_ _ever_ _show_ _up_ _and_ _I_ _don't_ _want_ _to_ _miss_ _that_ _moment_ _._

 

_"_ _You're_ _still_ _waiting_ _for_ _him_ _?"_ _Grandma_ _questioned_ _me_ _as_ _she_ _approached_ _me_ _._

 

_I_ _looked_ up to _the_ _sky_ _and_ _bitterly_ _smile_ _at_ _her_ _. "_ _Yes_ _,_ _he_ _might_ _still_ _come_ _here_ _grandma_ _"_

 

_Grandma_ _sighed_ _and_ _sit_ _beside_ _me on_ _the_ _grass_ _patch_ _._ _Wrapping_ _her_ _arm_ _around_ _my_ _shoulder_ _. "_ _Yes_ _,_ _he_ _might_ _be_ _but_ _don't_ _you_ _think_ _it's_ _time_ _to_ _give_ _up_ _?_ _Chanyeol_ _was a_ _sick_ _child_ _._ _His_ _grandma_ _already_ _move_ _out_ _of_ _here_ _too_ _"_

 

_I_ _can't_ _help_ _but_ _cry_ _hearing_ _her_ _words_ _._ _Even_ _her_ _doesn't_ _have_ _faith_ _in_ _Chanyeol_ _._ _I_ _do_ _,_ _I_ _tried_ _with_ _all_ _my_ _might_ _and_ _be_ _positive_ _that_ _he_ _will_ _be_ _back_ _._ _I_ _have_ _this_ _orchid_ _with_ _me_ _..._ _It's_ _still_ _possible_ _he'll_ _be_ _back_ _..._ _I_ _still_ _have_ _this_ _flower_ _he_ _gave_ _me_ _..._ _though_ _the_ _last_ _one_ _had_ _disappear_ _._ _It_ _still_ _might_ _count_ _._

 

_"_ _You_ _know_ _why_ _he_ _gave_ _you_ _this_ _flower_ _?_ _Do_ _you_ _know_ _the_ _message_ _behind_ _it_ _?"_ _Grandma_ _asked_ _as_ _she_ _saw_ _the_ _glass_ _box_ _in_ _my_ _hands_ _._ _I_ _shake_ _my_ _head_ _because_ _ever_ _since_ _I_ _have_ _it_ _..._ _All_ _I_ _can_ _think_ _about_ _is_ _Chanyeol_ _alone_ _._ _Grandma_ _smile_ _and_ _took_ _the_ _glass_ _box_ _from_ _my_ _hand_ _and_ _observe_ _the_ _dying_ _out_ _orchid_ _inside_ _it_ _._

_"_ _He's_ _trying_ _to_ _say_ _..._ _He_ _will_ _always_ _love_ _you_ _Dahyun_ _,_ _he_ _choose_ _this_ _orchid_ _to_ _send_ _you_ _that_ _message_ _that_ _he'll_ _probably_ _never_ _stand_ _a_ _chance_ _to_ _say_ _it_ _himself_ _"_

 

" _Grandma_ _,_ _he_ _will_ _come_ _back_ _._ _I'm_ _sure_ _of_ _it_ _"_

 

_She_ _nodded_ _in_ _agreement_ _,_ _extending_ _her_ _hand_ _to_ _wipe_ _away_ _the_ _te_ _ars_ _on_ _my_ _face_ _. "_ _It's_ _been_ _years_ _since_ _he_ _came_ _here_ _._ _I_ _will_ _spare_ _bit_ _of_ _my_ _faith_ _and_ _I_ _hope_ _you_ _could_ _meet_ _him_ _"_

 

_"_ _Thank_ _you_ _grandma_ _,_ _I_ _really_ _hope_ _I_ _can_ _meet_ _him_ _again_ _even_ _in_ _my_ _dream_ _"_

 

* * *

 

_"Hey, wake up Lee Dahyun"_

 

Dahyun stirs in her sleep, pulling the blanket over her head.  _"Hmm, five more minutes grandma"_  she groans, hugging her pillow close to herself.

_"Wake up while I'm still here..._ _**I miss you** _ _"_

 

Dahyun eyes flail open upon hearing the last part of the sentence. She swaths away the blanket from her body and greeted by the sight of the person he yearn for years. In his usual white clothes and slightly messy hair. _"Chanyeol..."_  Her voice trails off as she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling him closer.  _"Chanyeol, it's really you? I'm not dreaming right?"_

 

Chanyeol patted her back and chuckles.  _"Why? I don't want to wake up too if its a dream"_

 

_"Chanyeol... Where you've been? I know you will come back"_  Dahyun asked, backing away as she places her hands on Chanyeol's cheeks.

 

_"Just somewhere far,"_  Chanyeol beamed, overlapping his hands with Dahyun.  _"Sorry... I come late"_

 

Dahyun smile widens, tears starting to moisten her cheeks.  _"Chanyeol... I love you. I'm sorry I should tell you that back then. I'm afraid chance like this will just fly by and maybe I'm dreaming. I just want to say that"_

 

_"Lee Dahyun, you're not dreaming..."_  Chanyeol wiped away Dahyun's tears with his thumb.  _"Go, get ready... I'll be downstairs"_

 

Chanyeol get down from the bed and stood up. Dahyun too get on her feet. Looking up to Chanyeol before her.  _"You will still be here when I get down, right?"_

 

Chanyeol nodded and ruffle her hair.  _"I promise, I will still be downstair when you're done"_

* * *

 

Dahyun look around for her glass box before running downstair.  _"Chanyeol... Please don't wake me up from this dream"_

 

_"Grandma!"_  Dahyun call out as she went down the stairs.

 

_"She went out to the market"_  Chanyeol reply from the kitchen.

 

Dahyun run towards the kitchen and there Chanyeol standing wearing apron and his hands holding a pan as well as spatula. _"Who's hungry?"_  He asked and Dahyun can't help but chuckles at him. She approach him and hold onto Chanyeol's arm.  _"I bet grandma already prepare my breakfast"_

 

Chanyeol pouted and continue making pancakes.  _"Too bad, I rarely make breakfast. This is special for you..."_

 

_"I will eat them well Chanyeol. Thank you."_

 

_"Okay, let's eat then... Go sit down there then"_

 

_"Can we eat at the meadow instead?"_  Dahyun suggested and the latter doesn't have any objection to begin with.

 

_"Sure... Anything you want"_

* * *

 

 

_"Please eat a lot..."_  Dahyun utter, putting more food on Chanyeol plate than on her own.

 

_"You eat a lot... Not me"_  Chanyeol chuckles, putting some of the food back to Dahyun's plate.

 

_"Thank you for the pancakes, it's really good."_

 

_"That's the only food that I can confidently made without mistakes"_  he beamed and Dahyun smile back to him.

 

_"I'm sure I could eat it everyday..."_  Dahyun assert and it made Chanyeol laughed.

 

_"You don't have to spare my feeling Dahyun, I'm sure... One week of this will bore you..."_

 

_"I'm not joking though..."_  Dahyun quietly say and Chanyeol nodded at her.

 

_"Okay fine, I'll make this everyday for you... You be sure to not get bored of it..."_  Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Dahyun, inhaling her sweet scent.  _"You could remember me whenever you see pancakes..."_

 

* * *

 

_"You've been to Quebec? So this whole time you were there?"_

 

Chanyeol sighed and turned to face Dahyun. Putting loose strands of hair to the back of her ear.  _"Yes, I was there. Getting some theraphy..."_

 

_"How was it going? I mean... Your theraphy..."_  Dahyun gaze at Chanyeol, holding onto his hands.

 

_"It was fine, I'm able to come back here safe and sound, right?"_  He tried to smile his anxiety off but it's still bothering him inside.

 

_"I'm glad then, I really miss you. I lose the flower Yeol, I'm scared"_  Dahyun mutter, shifting closer to Chanyeol.

 

_"I will give you another one today..."_  Chanyeol continue to caresses Dahyun's hair.  _"I love that picture though, when did you take it?"_ Chanyeol asked as he point on far left picture they hanged on the tress.

 

Just awhile ago they decided to hanged almost all of their pictures they shared together growing up on the big tress near the meadow. And currently the two of them are resting on the shade of the tree, with Dahyun lying down beside Chanyeol. Resting in each other arms.

 

Dahyun look up and its the picture where Chanyeol was looking up to the sky, like he always do. Like she always noticed him. Like their first meeting.

_"I took that during my middle school years... I thought you look beautiful with all those flowers around you. You're always looking up to the sky whenever I come here..."_

 

_"I love the sky... And I find you too, loving the sky as much as I do... Though you prefer the night sky."_

 

_"How do you know?"_

 

Chanyeol chuckles and shrugs at her. Humming a song as he closed his eyes. Tightening his arms around her.  _"Don't you think the stars is beautiful? They decorate the universe you once said,"_

 

_"True, it's one of the beauty of the night sky, it's the stars..."_

 

_"Then that's enough to tell me you love the night sky..."_  Chanyeol mutter, smiling to himself as Dahyun gaze at him.

 

_"Yeol..."_

 

_"Hmm?"_

 

Dahyun reached out her arm and place it around Chanyeol. Embracing him as she snuggle closer to him.  _"You're leaving soon... Wasn't it?"_

Chanyeol sighed audibly as he steal a glance at Dahyun before fixing his gaze on the pictures dangling from the tree. Silence passed between them as the two of them stay in each other embrace.  _"You can go... It's okay Yeol, I promised I'll always remember you and I'll be happy for you..."_

 

Chanyeol remain silence as he want to cherish the moment as much as he want. He wanted to treasure her voice, her smile... Her scent.. And her everything... So he will always remember her.

 

_"Does it hurts a lot?"_  Dahyun asked in cracked voice, caressing his cheeks.

 

Chanyeol slightly nodded with his eyes closed as he knew that Dahyun is currently crying.  _"It hurt more without you by my side..."_

 

_"Stop hurting Yeol..."_  She mutter, tightening her arms around him.

 

Yeol chuckles and patted Dahyun's head.  _"I've been fighting this battle for long... Just so I can see you every day when you came here"_

 

_"I know Yeol"_

 

_"I'm sorry, it's a losing battle for me... They got ahead of me"_  Chanyeol voice cracked as he try to hold in his tears.  _"It was too late..."_

 

_"Yeol..."_

 

_"It was too late to save me... I'm so sorry, I have to leave so soon"_  Chanyeol sobbed as he pulled Dahyun closer, hugging her as he weep.

 

_"Yeol don't cry"_  Dahyun try to console but she herself, losing the fight. Crying out with Chanyeol.  _"Chanyeol, I love you. I really do. Please stop hurting... Please... Just stop..."_

 

_"It will soon enough... Please, be happy and plase don't forget me" Chanyeol softly whisper to her ear. "I only have you..."_

 

_"I will always remember you..."_

 

* * *

 

 

_"Ya, come here... Lets nap"_  Chanyeol called out, patting the empty space beside him on the bed.

 

Dahyun looked over her watch and stare confusingly at Chanyeol. _"Yeol, is that necessary?"_

 

Chanyeol nodded and lie down first, patting his arms where he want Dahyun to lie down.  _"I'm just tired, come on. I have something for you"_

 

_"We're in my grandma house though, will you take responsibility?"_  Dahyun crossed her arms and smirks at the latter.

 

_"I will, with all my heart. I'll marry you since I want to"_  Chanyeol passionately utter with a smile on his face.

 

_"Deal!"_  Dahyun jumped on the bed and lie down beside Chanyeol. With his arms as her pillow.

 

Chanyeol chuckles and wrapped his other arm around Dahyun and pulled her closer. She can feel Chanyeol body against her back. Dahyun looked up to Chanyeol and the two of them meet eyes.  _"It is necessary after all"_  she blurts and the latter nodded in acknowledgement.  _"What is it you want to show me?"_

 

_"Hold out your hands like this"_  Chanyeol raises his hand in front of Dahyun and she copy him.  _"I specially requested my parents that they made our engagement rings. Will you marry me?"_

 

Chanyeol reached out on his back pocket and let out the small box. Opening it before Dahyun and stealing glances to see her reaction.

 

Dahyun clasped her hands to her mouth, closing her eyes for brief moment. Knowing how much it will hurt in the end.  _"What a way to propose to your girl"_ she chuckles.

 

Chanyeol smile widened, he took out one of the ring and carefully put it on Dahyun finger.  _"Yes Chanyeol, I will"_  Dahyun softly utter, pulling out the other ring and putting it on Chanyeol's finger.

 

_"I love you, I'm sorry it took me so long"_ Chanyeol whispers, wrapping his arms around Dahyun. Resting his head on the nape of Dahyun's neck.

 

Dahyun shed tears, caressing Chanyeol's cheek.  _"I love you too, always"_

 

_"Good night Mrs. Park"_ Chanyeol softly utter, placing his arms around Dahyun.

 

Dahyun shift and turned around to face Chanyeol. Chanyeol smile at the sight of her face again. Caressing her face for the nth time today, taking in as much as he can of her for him to cherish.  _"My wife is so beautiful"_  he praise.

 

_"And my husband is an angel, thank you for coming into my life"_  Dahyun reply, cupping his cheeks and placed brief kiss on his lips.  _"I love you and good night, Chanyeol"_  she adds, with tears keep on being shed.

 

Chanyeol nodded and Dahyun snuggle closer to him. Closing her eyes tight, arms wrapped around Chanyeol.  _"Let it be as painless as possible..."_  She mutter.

 

Chanyeol weakly patted her head, _"I'll be... waiting for you... Find someone who loves... The sky as much as you do....."_ his arms around her loosened as his voice trails off.

 

_"Yeol... I--"_  Dahyun couldn't finish her words, he pulled Chanyeol closer to her. As she sobbed, putting him in her embrace.  _"You're winning the battle Yeol, It had ended. Wait for me there... Under the sky ..."_

 

Dahyun couldn't hold herself anymore, she cried aloud. She cried at fate that decide they don't belong, cried that how she wished they're just like another couple. Cried that she just lost a big part of her. Cried that he lost someone who means the world to her.

 

> _"I love you, from the beginning, its you"_

 

Dahyun grandma whom had stay on the sideline for the whole day; out of Dahyun sight had been closely watching over the boy. How she knew that she's going to witness an ending she doesn't wish to see for her granddaughter. She open the door to Dahyun's bedroom and knew it all along. She amble towards her and tried to console her.

She with heavy heart gaze at the man in Dahyun arms.  _"He leave with a peaceful mind, he finally get to spend his last day with his loved ones."_

 

_"Grandma... Why us...."_  Dahyun weakly asked, smiling to her grandma.

 

Her grandma reached out to wiped away her tears,  _"Nothing lasts forever baby, both of you just meet at the wrong timing"_ she warmly speak.  _"Now let him rest, lets go down"_

 

Dahyun laid Chanyeol down on the bed, putting the covers over him by herself. Tears keep on falling despite that, Dahyun went back and watch the man who peacefully had gone far away in her bed.

_"Have a good sail there, my dreamer"_  she whispers, for the last time kiss his forehead before leaving the room with her grandma.

 

* * *

 

 

After his funeral service, there wasn't much people who came to bid him farewell but the Chanyeol Dahyun knew wouldn't mind that. She sat down on the table, Playing with the food prepared by the service instead of eating them.

 

_"Dahyun ssi?"_

 

Dahyun look up and meet with a middle age women, looking like she had been in a crying mess like she was.  _"Yes?"_

 

The women smile and sit beside Dahyun.  _"I've been wanting to meet you..."_

 

_"But who are you?"_  Dahyun carefully asked and the women nodded to herself.

 

_"I'm Chanyeol's mother. He talk a lot about you..."_ She calmly utter,  _"I believe you are my son's fiancee"_  she adds, reaching out to hold onto the hands where she had the ring on.

 

_"I'm sorry"_

 

She patted Dahyun hands and the smile never leaves her face.  _"Thank you for taking care of him this whole time. To let him experience love in his short life"_

 

Dahyun walls getting degraded as she heard the latter words and she hold herself together from crying.  _"I'm thankful to have him in my life too"_

 

_"Did he... Did he die peacefully?"_  She hesitantly asked, gazing at Dahyun with such a longing expression.

 

_"He did. I was on his side ..."_  Her voice trails off, her walls are collapsing.

 

She sighed in relief,  _"My baby..."_

 

Dahyun mustering her courage and hold onto her arms, leaning her head against her shoulder.  _"He goes with no regret. He loves you. He told me once, that you and his grandma are his source of strength."_ Chanyeol's mother leans her head against Dahyun, brushing her hand gently.  _"Did he... really said that?"_  She stutter, wiping the tears on her eyes.

 

_"That man, sometimes he tend to conceal himself but more than ever... Deep down he actually care. I grow up along with him. I knew you lived far from him..."_ Dahyun trails off to peek on Chanyeol's mother and the latter already shed tears.

 

_"You really know him more than I assume you do. I'm thankful, he's willing to move to Quebec with me for awhile... How I wish we can goes back in time..."_ She weakly smile, Dahyun reached out to wiped away her tears.

 

Dahyun smile back and change to hugged the woman before her.  _"Chanyeol says, nothing last forever. But some thing doesn't change. Thats is his love for you and for people who mean the world to him..."_

 

With that, Chanyeol's mother breakdown before her. Crying her heart out to her son fiancé.

 

After a while, both of them had calmed down. Chanyeol's mother choose to break the silence between them.

_"My son, he told me to give you something... Back before he went home..."_

 

_"what is it?"_

 

Chanyeol's mother took out a leather notebook and an envelope.  _"It's Chanyeol diary and letter for you. Please take care of it Dahyun-ssi"_

 

_"But..."_

 

She patted Dahyun, reassuring her.  _"I've read it. He let me read it to him last time. I hope you'll cherish this piece of him"_

Dahyun looked down to the black leather diary and faded blue envelope.

 

_"Yes mother, I will"_

 

* * *

 

 

> _Diary:_
> 
> _**Entry 41:** _
> 
> _The Sky, Her & Me._
> 
> _The sky is beautiful, so is she. Shes in love with the sky... So am I. I wish time stop right at this moment, so we can cherish each other presence more and more. Cherish the beautiful memories share between us. Cherish that beautiful smile whenever we meet eyes, whenever we laugh, cherish everything about her._
> 
> _When time comes, please... Don't let it all fades away with my absence. Fate, let her be happy. Give her the happiness she deserves, happiness that I couldn't give her._
> 
> _Please... My one wish._
> 
>  
> 
> _To my love, I will wait for you. Under the beautiful sky we both love. Under that tree where our memories rests, our days counts._
> 
>  
> 
> _Always waiting... For you._
> 
>  
> 
> _Dreamer, off to sail._

**•••••**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks in advance for those who have spare their time to read these short story of mine.


End file.
